The present invention relates to a heating appliance and, more particularly, to a heating appliance such as a microwave oven, an electric oven, or the like, which can uniformly heat an object such as a frozen food.
In a microwave oven of a related art of the present invention, if frozen objects such as frozen hamburgers are heated for thawing, it is difficult for the frozen objects to be uniformly thawed. If a plurality of frozen objects are disposed in a heating chamber, some of the objects are heated by the microwaves with high electric field intensity making the objects excessively heated, while some of the remaining objects are heated by the microwaves with low electric field intensity to with the objects being unheated. For example, six frozen hamburgers A-F are disposed in the heating chamber as shown in FIG. 5, a heat completion temperature of each of the six frozen hamburgers A-F is shown in Table 1. The heating completion temperature for each hamburger should range from 65 degrees C. to about 70 degrees C. in a medium type heating. However, in the microwave oven of the related art, the heat completion temperature for each hamburger ranges from about 40 degrees C. to about 83 degrees C. The range of the temperature varies widely, and good heat completion cannot be obtained.